The swimming-pool water, scenic water and cooling water often need disinfection and normally it is disinfected by copper ions. In the existing copper ion generator for disinfection, the copper ions are separated out by electrolysis, which is conducted by inserting the negative and positive poles into an electrolytic solution, exerting voltage and controlling the current. The electrolysis technology has a few shortcomings, for example, the surface of the electrode may be passivated; new solution may be added in necessity; more pollutants may be generated. Another common method for water disinfection is UV light irradiation. The UV light in different wave lengths has different disinfection effects. For example, the UV light with a wave length of 185 nm is mainly to convert oxygen in the air to ozone for disinfection and the UV light with a wave length of 254 nm is mainly to change the DNA structure of the bacteria and prevent it from growing and reproducing. In the process of ultraviolet disinfection, people shall keep away from the field of disinfection. It has low economic performance as the disinfection time is very long.
After long term of research, the inventor has found that, the copper may continuously generate cooper ions of high concentration upon continuous irradiation by UV-light. Therefore, it is a disinfection method with high practicability and wide applicability. Moreover, the technology of UV photolysis of copper has never been reported in exiting patents.